DIY Herbal and Homeopathic Medicine Wiki
THIS PAGE IS STILL UNDER CONSTRUCTION ... I am BACK after several months of illness, so Please Browse and Keep Checking.. I am Adding and Updating stuff AGAIN! it will be the Biggest we have ever done! 'Welcome to the DIY Herbal and Homeopathic Medicine Wiki... NEW Home of More Old Timey Stuff Stories. This is a Companion to my Other Page How To Volunteer' There are MANY online schools of Herbalism and Homeopathy in which you can enroll for a fee and earn a diploma. We will cover a lot in here for FREE but you will ONLY receive a Certificate of Completion for each course. I Started This Project to help Missionaries and other Independent International Volunteers planning to work in developing countries as I have done, But You will have the knowledge needed by homesteaders and prepers useful in disasters or other emergencies.. or just to become more self reliant. You will test your progress yourself and practice 'hands on' projects.. maybe with cooperation of a tolerant family member or friend *smile* I WILL START our learning about Alternative Medicine in General and Herbalism vs Homeopathy with an Introduction, because Natural Healing is based on different principles than conventional medicine, which is why it has been under attack by the AMA and FDA for many years. Many of the series will contain links to free videos from Herbal sites because a picture is worth a thousand words. This is a WIKI format with hundreds of pages of space for us and LIVE GROUP CHAT 24/7 but much much better than the old Groupbox. THIS has notifications, photo albums, videos, welcome Files, Links and online discussion.. yes you can insert photos right in posts! This is a FUN DISCUSSION GROUP better than Groupbox to stay in touch. . NEWEST STUFF.. Found up in the Blue Bar! ADDED 4 New References - Southwest School of Botanical Medicine Website Archive.. OUTSTANDING! - List of Plants in The Bible - Herbs of The Bible - Complete Herbal by Nicholas Culpeper 1654 (First Herbal in Common English) ADDED NEW ARTICLE - HERBS WHATZAT? 9-20-2018 - [[Eastern Verses Western Herbalism|'Eastern Verses Western Herbalism']] 9-18-2018 STILL ADDING TO COURSES PARTS 1, 2, AND 3 - Revised Western Herbalism almost done, Examinations and First Aid Half Done, Basic Homeopathy Course under way! LIVE CHAT IS NOW ENABLED.. you have to arrange with people when to meet someone there though. A LINK appears on the Right. What This Site is About SOME HAVE OBJECTED to Joining Yahoo to get to our group and others objected to Joining Google. GroupBox didn't work out well for us, and we are no longer on Facebook; SO I CREATED THIS INDEPENDENT WIKI SITE to archive all the information and the Site is neutral and not connected with any of the above. YOU DON'T NEED TO JOIN TO VIEW THESE PAGES, BUT WIKIA does ask you to join and provide a name and password to write Posts. I Started on Facebook with two groups and I have created two WIKI pages and linked them here the same way. Both WIKI pages will have all the original Information plus much more! . I Offer Three FREE Guided Self Study Courses, A Course in Basic Western Herbalism, a Course in Basic Examinations and First Aid, and a Course in Basic Homeopathy. The Lessons are FREE but you are required to purchase a book for each course and Herbs and materials to do the practical Hands-On Lessons. Many things are available in local stores like WalMart, Supermarkets, and Hardware Stores, and you can also order things online and I provide Links to sources. Both Courses exceed 20 lessons with Practical Hands-On for many of them and there is lots of reading and some amount of memorization, so most people cannot adequately complete more than two lessons a week. Most people in the past did one lesson a week. Keeping a notebook is highly recommended. Both Courses are considered to be six months of study, but you are doing it at your own pace. . THIS IS MY FIRST WIKI for this Topic which first appeared on Facebook exceeded 4,100 members, and still exists in a Yahoo Group and another on Google. This will take the place of the Mirror Group on GROUPBOX and all the material previously offered on ALL OTHER SITES will be added to this WIKI. Like Wikipedia, this site can grow to hold a LOT of Material and helps and will become the main Repository of what I have done. . A WIKI type site is better because it is more collaborative and everyone can Create Pages and sub pages of their own. You can even Create a Page to sell your Herbal or Homeopathic Products related to the Topics of this Site. When people start doing that I will add a Category of Pages of Items For Sale. This site allows Pictures, Slide Shows, Audio Clips and Videos and you include them in any Pages which you create. I am sincerely hoping for group participation and contributions that this group will outlive me and remain. I am creating this WIKI to continue on if my own health does not. My essays and materials will be archived here and pages you add will stay here too. Anyone may email me with questions at danielblankley15@yahoo.com OR danielblankley15@gmail.com. I hope all my loyal friends will like this site. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse